Churringos Dorados
by veintisiete
Summary: -Bebed con cuidado, los Cutingos Dorados pueden enfadarse si os los tragáis sin ningún miramiento –Luna se llevó un mechón rubio de su pelo detrás de la oreja y sonrió ampliamente.


Disclaimer: Nada es mío, nada me pertenece

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. Ni la idea, creo, porque está más usada que un castigo para juntar a Lily y a James.

**Summary**: ¿Como puede acabar una guerra de almohadas en la habitación de las chicas, después de haber bebido un poco de cerveza de mantequilla?

**Churringos Dorados.**

La risita de Ginny se ahogó cuando Luna la golpeó en toda la cara con la almohada. Las plumas se salieron de la funda y Hermione tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no rodar por el suelo de la risa. Las tres se miraron y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas mientras la pelirroja llenaba sus vasos con más cerveza de mantequilla.

-Ha sido una suerte que confiscara esas botellas –comentó Hermione, hipando continuamente.

-Bebed con cuidado, los Cutingos Dorados pueden enfadarse si os los tragáis sin ningún miramiento –Luna se llevó un mechón rubio de su pelo detrás de la oreja y sonrió ampliamente.

Tan ampliamente que Hermione y Ginny no tardaron en reírse con violencia.

-Cutingos…

-…dorados –terminó la pelirroja.

-Podrían ofenderse y agujerearos el estómago –continuó hablando Luna, sin inmutarse. –Viven en la cebada y cuando se hace la cerveza, se despiertan. Tienen unas alas pequeñísimas y van flotando de burbuja a burbuja. De hecho, la espuma de la cerveza es producto de que esas alas se agiten.

-Qué asco –Hermione arrugó la nariz y eso fue suficiente distracción para recibir otro golpe por parte de Ginny.

-Tenemos que avisar a los chicos de esos…_Chirringos Dorados_ –la pelirroja agitó la mano y se puso en pie. –No me gustaría que Harry tuviera un boquete en el estómago.

-Ni Ron –contestó Hermione, tambaleándose mientras se ponía en pie. –Vamos, Luna –susurró, girándose hacia la chica.

Ginny comenzó a reírse con tanta fuerza que tuvo que agarrarse el estómago. Luna estaba dormida, tirada en la cama desecha de Ginny. Las dos se miraron y Hermione sonrió mientras tiraba de la mano de su cuñada.

-SHHHHHH –chilló la pelirroja mientras intentaban caminar de puntillas hacia la habitación de los chicos.

-Si la que hace ruido eres tú. Me has llenado de babas, Gin –se quejó Hermione.

-Shhhh. Nos puede oír mamá –repitió, en un volumen que difícilmente pasaría desapercibido a oídos de Molly.

Las dos jóvenes tuvieron que hacer varias paradas después de cada ataque de risa. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos la abrieron de un tirón, entrando tan precipitadamente que cayó la una sobre la otra. Un ronquido hizo que se quedaran en silencio, y luego comenzaron a reírse de nuevo.

-Roon –susurró Hermione, intentando quitarse de encima a Ginny sin éxito. –Roooon.

-Está dooooorrrmiiido –aseguró la otra, girando sobre sí misma como una croqueta. En cuanto Hermione estuvo libre del peso de su amiga, se arrastró hasta la cama de su novio y tiró de la manta en un intento de despertarle.

-Eeeh. Eeeh. Ron. Tienes que tener cuidado –le susurró, aún sin verlo. –Hay unos… Churringos Voladores que pueden hacerte daño –aseguró, tirando de su brazo.

Lo que no se vio venir fue el brazo volador, que la estampó sin ningún miramiento contra el colchón de la cama, apretándole la cabeza como si fuera un muñeco de peluche. Se quedó quieta, recuperándose del susto. El brazo de Ron rodeaba su cabeza de tal forma que no tenía escapatoria ninguna.

-EEEH. Hermiooooone –Ginny, en la cama de Harry, emergió de entre las mantas y se rió con voz queda. –Buenas noches.

-Gin, Gin, ayuda –susurró la morena, tratando sin ningún éxito de salir del abrazo asfixiador de Ron.

-Que duermas bien –se despidió. –Cuidado con los _Burringos Brotadores_ –la avisó.

-¡No! –siseó. –Ginny, ¡No!

Cinco minutos después la respiración acompasada de Ginny enfadó a Hermione tanto que resopló, intentando quitarse de encima el brazo de su novio.

-Ron. Ron, por Dios –Hermione le atizó una colleja en la cabeza y el pelirrojo movió la cabeza, abriendo los ojos desorientado por el sueño.

-¿Hermione? –se incorporó con cuidado en su cama, restregándose los ojos. -¿Qué haces aquí? Si mamá te viera te…

-Shh. Ginny también está –contestó, subiéndose a la cama del chico. –No pasa nada.

-¿Está? ¿Cómo que está? Pero qué demonios es… -luego, al darse cuenta en qué cama estaba Ginny, sus orejas comenzaron a ponerse rojas. -¡De ninguna manera voy a permitir que mi hermana pequeña…!

-Shh –le tapó la boca con la mano y se encogió de hombros. –Sólo está durmiendo. No pasa nada.

-No pasa nada. ¿Que no pasa nada? –se le salieron los ojos de órbitas y las manos comenzaron a temblarle.

-Hazme un hueco, Ronald –pidió, mientras tiraba de la manta para taparse con ella.

-Pero, qué…

-Tengo mucho sueño –bostezó y se acurrucó a él, dejando su cabeza cerca de la de él. –Buenas noches, Ron.

-Her…mione –susurró. Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, respirando luego contra su boca.

Y… se durmió.

La mañana siguiente, los gritos de la señora Weasley despertaron a todo el vecindario.


End file.
